Internal valves are commonly used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications to control fluid flow between fluid storage containers (e.g., hoses, pipelines, containers, etc.). Some internal valves include a poppet that controls fluid flow through the internal valve by preventing fluid flow when in a closed position and enabling fluid flow when in an open position. In some instances, the poppet of the internal valve is coupled to a stem that moves along a rectilinear path to actuate the poppet between the open position and the closed position. Some internal valves include a rotating cam to transform rotational movement of a shaft into linear movement of the stem.